<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quick by Skylar_ma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897518">Quick</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar_ma/pseuds/Skylar_ma'>Skylar_ma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Eminem (Musician), The Real Slim Shady - Eminem (Song)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Eminem, M/M, Title from an Eminem Song</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:53:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar_ma/pseuds/Skylar_ma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of fun in the bus ;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" come here baby quick", I say pulling him thro the tore bus.<br/>
" Paul will be here any minute" Marshall whispers.<br/>
" that's why we have to be quick" I say stopping infront of a table.<br/>
"This will do.", I say.<br/>
He turns So he's facing the table and place he's hand on it.<br/>
" wow your keen" I larth.<br/>
" like you said we have to be quick before Paul comes back" he said rocking he's hips in to me.<br/>
" that butt plug isn't doing anything for you is it", I say poshing it thro he's pants.<br/>
He inhales sharply.<br/>
" it got my exited and open", he said panting as I play whit the toy in him.<br/>
"well let's see haw open you relly are", I say slipping my hands down the back of he's pants and pull them down.<br/>
The pink toy sits inbetween he's pail butt cheeks.<br/>
" let's get this out of you baby", I say kissing he's neck as I gently pull the toy out.<br/>
" you're allways so genteel with me", he said breathlessly as the toy slip fully out of him.<br/>
"why you want me to be mean" I say cuping a hand around he's neck the over hand plays whit he's ass.<br/>
" you plenty mean when you want to be. I just appreciate you looking after me" he said rubbing him self agenst my hand.<br/>
" I'm allways going to look after you" I whisper in he's ear making him shiver. <br/>
" naw let me take care of you", I say grabbing he's hips.<br/>
" you allways do" he moans as I pull down my pains and rub the tip of my dripping cock against he's hole.<br/>
" your wet already... You an't going to last longe" Marshall moans.<br/>
"your not ever", I say rubbing him slowly, He's just as hard as I am.<br/>
He moans and rocks he's ass agenst me.<br/>
I grip he's hip tightly and posh in to him.<br/>
We moan in time together.<br/>
"o Denaun uh. Your so good" he moans as I stare moving my hips.<br/>
I kiss he's neck and rap my arms around him holding him close.<br/>
I give him short deep thrusts hiting he's prostate repetitive driving him crazy.<br/>
He head lays on my shoulder he's hand still on the table holding him still.<br/>
"ow Denaun uh uh" he paints and moans my name.<br/>
"I got you baby..... Oh You fill so good" I moan before kissing up he's neck.<br/>
He maons at a higher sound as I posh depper in to him.<br/>
"Denaun Im close" he moans as the door to the bus open.<br/>
I stop dead as Paul walks on to the bus.<br/>
He looks at me and then Marshall how is stering at Paul.<br/>
"o shit" and with that Paul turns and leaves with out anther word.<br/>
"o my God" Marshall larth.<br/>
"did you see the look on he's face" I larth in to the crease of he's neck.<br/>
"he was so shocked" Marshall larth leaning towards the table to support are wait.<br/>
" we should hurry before he comes back in", I say moving my hips again.<br/>
"uh" Marshall moans as I move my hips faster trying to chase the high that im so close to.<br/>
He leans forward as he moans my name and cums over he t-shirt and the floor.<br/>
He tightens around my throbbing coke making cum in to him.<br/>
He maons loudly as my cum fill him up.<br/>
He shivers as I rub he's hips.<br/>
" you OK Marshall" I ask before kissing he's neck again.<br/>
"yeah just a lot that's all" he moans.<br/>
"sorry", I say rubbing he's hips again.<br/>
"no it's fine I like it just shocked me" he said.<br/>
"Why don't you go wash yourself and I'll go talk to Paul", I say before gently pulling out of him.<br/>
He maons and cum starts running down he's legs.<br/>
"go clean up baby", I say.<br/>
He turns around and then kiss me.<br/>
"thank you" he said turning to the bathroom.<br/>
"wait take this with you", I say handing him he's bute plug.<br/>
"Don't want to leave that laying around" he larths.<br/>
" nah you not. Naw go get cleanup baby", I say before kissing he's cheek.<br/>
He walks to the back of the bus to the bathroom.</p><p>I step of the bus and see Paul and Rayn sitting on the curb.<br/>
" uh hi", I say alquwodly.<br/>
"you done naw" Paul asks.<br/>
"uh yeah sorry about that", I say rubbing the back of my neck.<br/>
"I didn't realise you and em was doing that is that a new thing or" Rayn asks looking up from he's phone.<br/>
"look me and Marshall are just trying it out", I say.<br/>
"looks to me like you two have had a lot of practise" Paul larths.<br/>
"look are you getting on the bus or not?", I ask slightly annoyed.<br/>
"you mean the love bus Denaun" Rayn larths.<br/>
" ow what ever" I larth before heading back to the bus.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>